


Eye Contact

by Wo_a_nderer



Category: Superman (Comics), Superman - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wo_a_nderer/pseuds/Wo_a_nderer
Summary: Clark goes to work, but something unfortunate happens while he's on his way.





	Eye Contact

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This fic was created because of a random prompt that I saw online. Also, this is posted on tumble, under my account "just another girl". Please, do keep in mind that English is not my native language, therefore there is bound to be some mistakes in this work and I apologize for them in advancement.  
> Enjoy!

Clark Kent was on his way to work when it happened.  
He was walking down the street when the screech of tires on the asfalt assaulted his ears. He looked up from his phone and watch as the car tried to stop before collied with him.  
He just stood there, looking like a deer caught in the headlights, because right now… He wasn't superman. No, he was just Clark Kent, an ordinary reporter, who could do nothing to stop the collision.

His vision focused on the car driver. A woman. And a very beautiful one too, if it wasn't for the expression of sheer panic on her face. And at the last moment, she turned the wheel, barely avoiding Clark and crashing agaisnt the car that travelled on the other road strip.  
\- Someone call 911! - he heard someone scream.  
The voice knocked him out of his stupor and he rushed to aid the woman.  
The car's glass was completely shattered. He rushed to her side, using a bit of strenght to try and open the door.  
Her airbag was activated and she was slumped agaisnt it.  
\- Miss? - he called out to her.  
She moaned and grimaced when she tried to move.  
\- Stay conscious. I'm going to take you out of your car, okay?  
She made a noise in the back of her throat.

He tried to reach for her seatbealt and after a few tries he finally unbuckled it.  
Clark could hear the sirens of the ambulance distantly.  
\- Hold on.  
He wrapped her arm in his shoulder and put his own arm under her knees. Carefully, he managed to slid her of her seat.  
When he finally looked at her, he saw blood coming out of one of her temples.  
\- You'll be fine. - he told her.  
Clark looked at her brown eyes that were staring at his own blue ones. Her gaze was a bit unfocused and he knew that she was going to pass out soon.  
\- So pretty… - she whispered in a raw broken voice and a moment later her eyes shut down and she lost consciousness.  
A blush adorned his cheeks. It was the first time that someone had given **Clark Kent** such a compliment.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive comments are welcome, but flames not really.


End file.
